


Click

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Celebrity Imagines [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: You cosplay as Killer Frost at Comic-Con and catch a certain someone's eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Y/n = Your Name
> 
> \- Y/L/N = Your Last Name
> 
> \- H/c = Your Hair Color
> 
> \- E/c = Your Eye Color
> 
> Prompt- “will you write another carlos valdes imagine? where he meets the reader at a convention and she’s dressed up as like killer frost or something and they just hit it off? thanks!” -anon

     It was finally here, Comic-Con. The day you had been preparing for, starting almost a year ago. It took you a month alone to figure out who you wanted to cosplay, but once you decided, you had used the other eight months to make your costume and buy contacts and a wig. Making your Killer Frost costume took a lot of planning; you need to use screen shots of her costume and even paying some extra money for exclusive concept art.

All the time and money you had spent had definitely paid off, the costume looked almost exactly like the one in the show, and once you did your makeup, put the contacts in and the wig on, you looked pretty good if you did say so yourself. The real test however was wearing it at Comic-Con and seeing everyone’s reactions.

So when you walked in the doors that first day, you weren’t ready for the reactions you got. Before long you had a line of people wanting to take photos with you, and there was even a few people who wanted to take professional photos of you. You even had even fooled some people, all of them telling you that from the back you looked exactly like Danielle Panabaker.

The compliments that you were getting all day made your heart swell, your hard work had paid off. You finally got a break from photos and talking to people when you walked into the theater for the Flash Panel. A few people had come up, but for the most part you were out of the woods for at least a little bit. You were only a few rows back, in plain view of most of the cast.

You honestly didn’t expect to get noticed, but you did. The moment Danielle sat down you watched as her eyes landed on you, her arm instantly reaching over to lighting tap Carlos on his arm and pointing you out. You watched as his face lit up, the two of them sharing whispers as they point out the details. They stopped talking though once the interviewer began asking questions.

The panel was great, you had even gotten a shout out from one of the fans who was in the fan questions line. They made a comment about how good the costume looked. When you got up to leave though, you didn’t expect the Comic-Con worker running after you trying to get your attention.  When you turned due to the commotion, your face lit up in a blush as you realized she was talking to you.

“I am so sorry.” You said, a nervous giggle leaving your mouth as you turned your whole body to face her.

“No problem, I needed the exercise.” She breathlessly lets out, quickly introducing herself before asking you to follow, not waiting for an answer as she begins to walk away. You follow, jogging to catch up to her as her mouth moves a mile a minute, explaining everything yet nothing at the same time.

“So, uh, where am I going exactly?” You ask sheepishly, not sure if you should even be asking.

“Oh! Sorry, some guests had requested to talk to you and it’s my job to keep them happy so, here I am.” She explains, flashing her badge at the security guard, explaining the situation before motioning you to follow. When you walked into the room you weren’t prepared. The whole panel that you just watched was standing there, and they all cheered as you walked in.

Your face lit up in a blush as you jokingly curtsied, walking closer to the group when they waved you over. They all introduced themselves, even though you already knew who they were.

“I’m y/n, it’s such an honor to meet all of you, I’m such a big fan of the show.” You mumble, the blush on your cheeks somehow getting even deeper. As the group of you started talking, you were amazed how easily you fell into conversation. It was like you were all old friends.  After a while you had excused yourself, but as you turned to leave Carlos had stopped you.

“I’ll go with you, you aren’t going to get far without a Guest badge and we wouldn’t want you getting escorted out.” The group laughs at his words, although they all seem to move on quickly as the pair of you walk away.

“So, what made you choose Killer Frost?” He asked as you took the long walk to the bathroom.

“I don’t know, I just felt drawn to the character I guess. She seemed like a cool person to become.” You shrug, keeping the conversation light as you finally make it to the bathroom. When you walk in though, you let out a deep breath. You do your business quickly before walking out. You look up into the mirror, reaching up and pulling the wig  and wig cap off, your h/c hair falling down as you run your fingers through it, shaking it out a bit.

You wash your hands quickly before grabbing your contacts case, taking the colored contacts out and putting them in, quickly putting a few eye drops in your e/c eyes to help with the wear the contacts put on them. You use a makeup wipe to take your eye shadow and lipstick off. As you stuff your things into your backpack, you turn and walk out the door.

When you look up from zipping up your bag, you’re met with Carlos’ shocked face, although it quickly turns into a smile.

“Wow, you’re even more beautiful without all the makeup and the wig.” He says, a smile on his face as the two of you turn and begin to walk back to the room.

“Thanks.” You mumble, a blush arising on your face. “The wig was uncomfortable and the contacts were making my eyes burn, the makeup was just way too much without the whole getup.” You say with a chuckle, your smile getting even bigger as Carlos begins to laugh too.

“You know, I don’t know what it is but I feel like I can tell you anything.” Carlos mentions after a few moments of silence, you turning from watching your feet to looking at him.

“Thanks, that means a lot coming from you.” Shrugging, you bump into him jokingly and he lets out a chuckle.


End file.
